


Gold and Blue

by dornfelder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Second Person, civil war spoilers, credit scene ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go under again, you dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Blue

When you go under again, you dream.

You can't remember dreaming before. When they put you on ice, they wiped your memory first, then put you back into the tank while you were still dazed and confused. Going down, this time, is different. Time slowes down as you inhale and the pictures in your head make you want to hold on to them. 

Gold, you think, the beautiful, lazy warmth of May, with the promise of summer in the air – everything good wrapped in the scent of blossoming trees and lush, green grass. The earth under your back, imbued with sunshine and the whisper of life. Gold and a hint of cerulean blue: the cloudless sky behind a maze of green leaves, stirred by a soft breeze. 

A soft, golden glow and the feel of a hand reaching for yours, fingers intertwining. You hold on tight, anchored by their strength and gentleness. The brush of someone else's hair against your shoulder, a deep breath grazing your cheek. You turn your head toward him and he's with you, blue eyes and golden hair, sky and sun in his face.

"Steve," you whisper, and there's the smell of warm cotton as your nose touches the soft fabric of his shirt. "Steve," you whisper again and he hums, a content, sun-drenched sound, and turns his head to smile at you. 

I'll be waiting for you," he says, and his smile is both sad and warm, impossibly beautiful. "Bucky."

When your lips meet, you taste honey and peppermint, peaches and apples and cinnnamon and the sweetness of his mouth under yours. His hand touches your hair and you sigh, leaning into his touch, turning your face to press your cheek into his palm.

"We have time," he whispers, and you smile and close your eyes, lost to an imaginary summer.


End file.
